pokemontwitchfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Chat Game on Twitch
Welcome to the Wikia for Kingof2v1's Twitch Pokemon Chat Game! (http://www.twitch.tv/Kingof2v1) What is this Pokemon Game and How to Gain Currency? This Pokemon chat game has the following Features : Catch Pokemon, Battle Others, Train Your Pokemon with candies, Fight Bosses for big rewards, Trade Pokemon, Create Teams, and more! To be able to do things within the Pokemon game, you need points. You can gain points simply by idling Kingof2v1's Twitch stream. You receive 5 points every 15 minutes when the stream is online (You may also leave the page open when the stream is offline, you will receive 5 points every 2 hours for that). You can also gain points by clicking the follow button on the stream (25 points) or playing different games or gambling in the chat. Type !games in chat to see a list of other games. The link to the stream to gain points is http://www.twitch.tv/Kingof2v1 FEATURES: Catching Pokemon Cost: 25 Points Type !catch and it will catch one random Pokemon from the list. You have a chance of a Pokemon getting away and dropping candy. you have a small chance to encounter and catch a rare Pokemon. Rare Pokemon come with higher stats than common ones. Legendary Pokemon award the finder bonus points as well! All Pokemon up to the Sun & Moon collection have been added. Candy You unlock candy randomly when catching a Pokemon. You can check how much candy you've collected by typing !candy or !pokefile. Candy can be used to restore a Pokemon's HP to 100, increase your Pokemon's EXP by 100, Attack by 1-2, Defense by 1-2 and Bond by 1% all at once. Maximum 120000 EXP = level 100 To use your candy on a Pokémon just type !candy (Pokémon) or if you want to use more than one on that same Pokémon type: !candy (amount) (Pokémon) Pokemon Lookup You can type !pokedex (name or id#) to look up information about that Pokemon. If that Pokemon is in your team the message will show their stats: Level, Atk, Def, and Bond. Example: !pokemon charizard = You own 2 of: Charizard #6. OR !pokemon 6 = You own 2 of: Charizard #6. Favorite Pokemon Setting a Favorite Pokemon comes with benefits such as: Increasing the Bond level with your Pokemon and setting it as: (Main Fighter: Attacks and Defends when a Pokemon is not specified in battle) You can set any Pokemon as a favorite in your team by typing !setpokemon (Pokemon) and if you want to unfavorite that Pokemon type !resetpokemon. !pokedex will let you see your favorite Pokemon's stats otherwise show a random Pokemon. Teams A team is your personal own team with your favorite Pokemon on it. A team can only have up to 6 Pokemon. Typing !team will show your entire team. !addteam (Pokemon) will add a Pokémon that you OWN into your team. You can remove any Pokemon from your team using !kickteam (Pokémon). Battles Using !battle (player) (Pokemon) you can battle anyone to train and level up your Pokemon's stats such as: EXP, Attack, Defense, and Bond. If you type !battle (player) it will use a random Pokemon in your team, so be sure to specify the Pokemon's name you want to battle with. Battles are calculated by your and your opponent's Pokemon stats. You can choose any Pokemon on your team to fight your opponent. The opponent's Pokemon is selected randomly if he/she doesn't have one set as a favorite. When a player's Pokemon HP reaches 0 it means that Pokemon is now K.O.'d and can't fight. You will need to use a candy on that Pokemon to revive it back to life. Bosses Bosses are big tough fighters with immense attack power and hit points. It's a high risk high reward feature. You can battle the boss with !boss Whoever defeats the boss will be rewarded and a new boss will be generated when someone types !boss. Rewards for defeating the boss include a large amount of points and candy. Releasing Pokemon You can release a Pokemon at any time to reset it's stats, but you will need to catch it again in order to use it. To release a Pokemon type !release (name or id#) Trading Pokemon This isn't exactly trading, but more like sending a Pokemon you own to another user. The stats of your Pokemon will transfer to another player and if he/she already owns that Pokemon, it will overwrite the stat data ONLY if your Pokemon has higher stats. Buying Pokemon Cost: 1000 Points You can straight up buy Pokemon for a large price using !buypokemon (Pokemon name). The Pokefile Using !pokefile will bring up information such as the amount of Pokemon you've caught, candy you have and your Win/Lose ratio. You can reset your win/lose ratio using !resetratio